Fujaku Hishō Shōken
by VyletRayne
Summary: Can Naruto master new powers in order to bring Sasuke back? And will he be able to finally rebuild his clan?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Kind of AU because the timeline is warped. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Blah, blah. Usual disclaimer. On with the story! XD

Naruto stood in the clearing, holding the gifts Kakashi had given him. He thought about the last time he was here, working on complete his Rasengan: Wind Shuriken. It had been a long time. It had been even longer since he'd seen the swords. They were the Fujaku Hishō Shōken, once used by Kujaku. After learning that Naruto was a wind user, Kakashi saw fit to let him have it.

All week he'd been training, figuring out how to use it. The first day, he'd figured out how to use a minimal amount of chakra and separate the one sword into two twin swords. On the second day he figured out how to use the Wind Hurricane technique and on the third day, he discovered something else. Not only did it use a fraction of his chakra to deliver a devastating blow, but it could also be used to create a shield made entirely of wind and thrown weapons could be sent flying back at the ones who'd assaulted him. It was so strong that some of Yamato's Wood Style justus couldn't even penetrate it. Today was the fifth day.

Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating on gathering his chakra. He raised one sword, visualized a single Wind Slice and opened his eyes.

"Kaze Suraisu!" He brought it back down, literally sending the a thin but powerful Wind Slice forward and cutting the air in front on him. It didn't travel far.

Naruto bit down hard in frustration.

"I gotta get this. I'll need more than just the Rasengan bring back Sasuke." This made his mind wander. Although, the war had ended, Sasuke refused to return to the Hidden Leaf. He thought about his friend and rival, the whole reason why he was doing this training. He imagined what would happen when their two swords clashed. Lightning chakra against wind chakra. He shook his head, focusing back on the task at hand.

"Kaze Suraisu!" He sent the Wind Slice forward and this time it surged forward cutting down dozens of trees. Then he got an idea.

He once again his closed his eyes, concentrating, instead of just one this time, he raised both swords. He brought them down at the same time.

"Daburu Kaze Suraisu!" Both swords sliced the air in front of him. Before he realized what was happening he was sent flying backward. He landed on his back.

"Wha-what happened?" He got back up and tried it again.

"Daburu Kaze Suraisu!" Again, he was thrown back, but this time he saw the reason. The two Wind Slices had collided and blown him away, literally.

"Alright. I get it. Maybe if I time them differently…" He raised the swords again and brought them down one right after the other.

"Daburu Kaze Suraisu!" The second Wind Slice caught up to the first one and joined it, amplifying its power. The giant Wind Slice travelled even farther than before, cutting down even more trees.

"Ya kno, you don't have to cut down ALL of the trees." A familiar voice said from behind him. He smiled as he turned around.

"Neji? What's up? Come to see how my training's going?" He beamed with pride.

"No, Naruto, although I must admit, I'm impressed. I'm here because I'm assembling a team for a mission that will require your shadow clones and almost infinite amount of chakra."

"Count me in! When do we leave?" Naruto asked, sheathing his swords, which then became one sword again.

"Same old Naruto." Neji shook his head, though he was slightly amused.

"The team I have chosen consists of You, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Captain Yamato, and I. We leave tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Here's Chapter 2.

"So, what's our mission?" Naruto asked as he stood with Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Yamato awaiting the others arrival.

"We've been tasked with finding the last three hideouts of Orochimaru." Neji answered, not looking at Naruto.

Naruto heard what Neji was saying, but didn't believe he was telling him everything. He started to ask something else, but his train of thought was interrupted as Sakura came running up to them.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to finish up some stuff at the hospital with Shizune-sama." Sakura offered.

"Don't worry about it. Now that everyone's here, we can go over the formation plans." Neji suddenly turned serious.

"We'll be operating in two groups of three: Captain Yamato, Naruto, and Tenten. And Sakura, Lee, and I. My group will be in the back. Captain Yamato's group will be in the front. Our sole objective is finding out where the three remaining hideouts of Orochimaru are located. If we should get separated or attacked, the group leader is to take his group and retreat. Are we clear?"

"You bet." Tenten said. Everyone else nodded.

"Let's get going then." Neji said and took off.

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

As they started off, they got into formation. They ran for miles without any disruptions and Naruto was starting to get bored.

"Ugh. We've been running for hours without any action." He thought to himself. He was bored but alert, such is the way of the shinobi. With his eyes, he noticed that the sun was at its peak. With his nose, he noticed they were near a farm. With his ears, he noticed there were birds singing.

"It almost sounds like a pattern...or a code!" "Guys, stop!" He said. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What is it, Naruto?" Neji inquired.

"Listen. The birds' song. It's not a song at all. They're ninja birds that have been trained to communicate using their song as code." He revealed.

"What does that mean?" Tenten asked.

"It means we're being monitored." Neji answered. He activated his Byakugan and looked around. "They're everywhere. Everyone, be on your guard." he said.

They continued on for a while before they reached a clearing. Everyone stopped and surveyed the area.

As Naruto searched, he saw a familiar figure run into forest on the other side of the clearing. Without thinking he charged forward.

"Sasuke! Wait!" He screamed running after the figure.

"Naruto, wait!" Captain Yamato yelled after him. He and Tenten ran after him and caught him.

"Get off me! I have to get to Sasuke!" Naruto struggled.

"That wasn't Sasuke, Naruto. It was an illusion." Tenten said.

"Wha- I know what I saw!" He yelled.

"I thought I saw someone too, but trust me it wasn't real. I'm not saying you didn't see Sasuke. I'm saying the person you saw was not who you perceived him to be." She said.

"That doesn't make any sense." He said.

"Actually, it does. I caught that too." Sakura said.

"My, my. How impressive. I thought it impossible that someone without a kekkei genkai can see through my illusion. No matter, I have many other tricks up my sleeve." A male voice said.

"Where is he? It sounds like he's coming from every direction." Lee said.

"Be careful guys. It seems like he has the ability to trick your senses." Tenten said.

Neji looked around but didn't see anyone. "The ability to trick the senses?"

"My Byakugan will be of little help in this fight." Neji announced.

"I guess we'll just have to smoke him out!" Naruto said making a bunch of shadow clones. They all charged in different directions, throwing explosive kunai. Just before they could reach the edge of the clearing, fire came raging from every direction, dispelling them all.

"We can't just charge in, Naruto." Captain Yamato said.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Naruto said making more clones and charging again.

Again his clones were dispelled by streams of fire and he was thrown back.

"Sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste. Those are the five senses. But I have a sixth sense." Naruto thought. He went into kyuubi mode.

"So, he's over there!" Naruto pinpointed the enemy's location. He made more clones and they charged with Rasengan in their hands.

They destroyed the trees and sent the enemy flying. He landed on his back and flipped back onto his feet.

"I expect nothing less from the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki." The man said standing up straight and brushing himself off. He had bronze colored skin, hazel eyes, and spiky, golden-bronze hair. He was gorgeous.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, exiting kyuubi mode.

The man just smiled and formed the summoning hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu!" He said. After the smoke cleared, he stood on top of an enormous bird.

"Hari shawa!" The mystery man said. The bird flew high and then flapped a wing sideways, sending thousands of giant needle-like feathers to shower down upon the Leaf shinobi.

"Tenten." Neji said.

"Right!" Tenten said. She ran forward a few yards before pulling out a scroll, which she then unravelled. Her weapons went flying into the air and deflected most of the feathers.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, running to her side. The one feather that got through, pierced her stomach. She fell and he caught her. He pulled the feather out and laid her down gently on the grass. Tenten ran to her aid.

"I am Tai. Hear me roar! Hono no shawa!" The man yelled. The bird shot forth more feathers and they caught on fire in mid air.

Naruto quickly pulled out his sword, and split it into twin swords.

"Uindoshirudo!" Naruto yelled, creating a shield of wind and deflecting the attack.

One moment, death was a flaming feather away as Neji and Lee could only watch as the feathers rained down. And the next, they were still alive.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

He and Neji then noticed Naruto standing in front of them, holding swords.

"Are those…? It can't be. I saw them get destroyed. So how is that they are in Naruto's possession?" Lee said, staring in amazement.

"I'll explain later. For now, you guys just stay back and let me handle this guy." Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karin and Kakashi ran at full speed to catch up to Naruto. She looked over at Kakashi and remembered how he stood up for her just four hours earlier.

"Please, Lady Tsunade! I want to go with Naruto!" Karin pleaded.

"I understand your...situation, but I can't just let you go, unsupervised, running through the forest." Tsunade replied.

"You trusted me enough to make me a citizen of Konoha. Why can't you trust me to help my friend?" Karin reasoned, stunning Tsunade when she used the word friend.

"Come now, mi'lady. She won't be unsupervised. I'll go with her. That aside, Naruto trusts her, so I do too." Kakashi said, appearing out of thin air.

Tsunade thought about it, with her chin resting on her hands. She sighed.

"Fine. But if she does anything to put Konoha in danger, I'll hold you responsible, Kakashi." Tsunade said, even though she knew Karin wouldn't do anything like that.

"Understood." Karin and Kakashi said in unison.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed Naruto, a bunch of other familiar chakras, and one unfamiliar chakra nearby. As they got closer, she sensed something different in Naruto's chakra and Sakura's chakra was weakening.

"I have to make it. I just have to." Karin thought.

"Neji, Lee, Captain Yamato, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Naruto said, still holding the shield up with one raised sword.

"Naruto you-" Yamato started but was interrupted by Neji.

"It seems he has this under control. Let's go. " Neji said.

"Just get going already." Naruto said.

"I'll leave it to you, Naruto." Neji called back as he, Yamato, and Lee took off into the forest.

Naruto nodded and raised the sword that wasn't being used to maintain the wind shield.

"Kaze Suraisu!" Naruto slashed the air with it, sending a Wind Slice forward to cut through and dispel the bird summon.

"Oh! Very Nice!" The man said landing on the ground. He formed more hand signs, preparing to use another jutsu, but Naruto was faster.

"Saikuron!" Naruto slashed his swords sideways, sending a cyclone toward the man.

As the man was carried away into the forest, the cyclone picked up trees and thorny bushes. Naruto dispelled the cyclone causing the man and the trees and bushes to fall to the ground. He prepared for another attack.

"NARUTO!" Karin screamed as she came flying out of the forest behind him and tackle-hugged him.

"Hehe. Hey, Karin-san." He said, smiling. She blushed. Karin was in love with Naruto. Not like she was with Sasuke. Sasuke was more of a crush. He was powerful and she loved that about him, but she never truly loved Sasuke. The day Naruto and his friends rescued her and she sensed his chakra, she fell. Hard. In fact, Naruto was the reason she agreed to go back to Konoha without a fight. She couldn't get enough of his delicious, warm chakra, which was the complete opposite of Sasuke's.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"She talked Lady Tsunade into letting her come to your aid." Kakashi said.

Karin released Naruto and ran to Sakura, kneeling by her side. Naruto focused, suddenly getting serious.

"Karin, I'll leave Sakura to you. Tenten, I need you to use that weapon shower again." Naruto said.

"Roger that." Tenten said and went to Naruto's side.

"Got it covered." Karin said, starting to use the Mystical Palm jutsu.

Naruto raised his swords and Tenten used the scroll again.

"Daburu Kaze Suraisu!" Naruto used the Dual Wind Slice's power to send her weapons flying to rain down on the enemy.

"Earth release: Moguragakure no jutsu." Tai dodged the attack by burrowing underground.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"I can use Mind's Eye." Karin offered.

"No! Just focus on healing Sakura. I'll find him." Naruto said. Karin nodded, though his back was to her.

Naruto, went into to kyuubi mode again and searched for the enemy.

"Tenten, move!" Naruto yelled. Tenten tried, but her feet were stuck in the ground.

"Too late. You're mine now." Tai said rising from beneath the earth to stand behind Tenten.

"I can't move!" Tenten said.

"Of course not. You see, Moguragakure no jutsu allows me to manipulate the ground around me." Tai explained. "Now, young lady prepare to die." Tai laughed maniacally.

"Dont underestimate us! Lightning blade!" Kakashi said charging at Tai. Tai jumped back several yards. Kakashi used his lightning chakra to brake the earth around Tenten's legs.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Tenten said. She tried to stand but lost consciousness and fell forward and Kakashi caught her, picked her up and placed her on the ground by Sakura.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that when infused with my chakra, I can use my jutsu drain yours?" Tai mocked.

"We need to wrap this up, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, noticing the sun was beginning to set.

Kakashi fired up his lighting blade and charged again. Tai formed a hand sign before slamming his hands on the ground, which caused a mini earthquake, stopping Kakashi long enough for him to throw several explosive kunai and score a direct hit. Kakashi went flying.

Sakura opened her eyes to the ruckus and saw Karin leaned over her.

"Thank you, Karin-san. I'm ok now. I'll take care of Tenten. You back up Naruto." Sakura said as she sat up. Karin nodded and ran onto the battlefield. Just as she reached it, Kakashi's body slammed into hers and she was thrown back.

"Karin! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried.

"We're ok, Naruto." she said, standing back up and helping Kakashi up as well.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Naruto said, enraged. He felt his anger rising and just as it reached its peak he felt an odd sensation in his back and heard his comrades' gasps. He felt the weight of his chakra chains as they hung at the ready.

"I've never used these before. Hell, I didn't know I could use them!" He thought.

Karin ran to Naruto's side and prepared to use her jutsu.

"Ready when you are, Naruto." She said.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need you to keep Tenten and Sakura safe. Karin, let's finish this!" Naruto said.

Naruto used his chakra chains to subdue Tai while Karin charged him and used chakra scalpels to block his chakra channels so he couldn't fight anymore.

"I need to take him back for questioning. And Sakura and Tenten need to be seen by Shizune." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and withdrew his chakra chains back into himself.

"Wait." Tai said, effectively catching everyone's attention.

"Huh? What do you want?" Naruto questioned.

"I came here to give you my kekkei genkai, Naruto Uzumaki. You see, I knew Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. I was one of their followers. I just...had to see for myself, who this ninja was who single-handedly defeated Nagato-sempai." Tai explained.

"Your kekkei genkai? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's the same kekkei genkai that Ranmaru had." He said.

"Wait. That means..." Kakashi said.

"Yes. Ranmaru was my little brother."

"That's impossible. Ranmaru was an orphan." Kakashi said.

"No, he wasn't. Our clan was a bunch of highly intelligent people living in the forest. One day, there was a great fire. The flames were black and nothing seemed able to put it out. Only me and my brother survived. He'd always had a weak body so I had to protect him. I thought he'd be safe living on the small farm far away from the forest. Where no one knew he was. I guess I was wrong." Tai explained.

"That makes sense. But wait, why would you wanna give away your kekkei genkai? Why not just replenish your clan?" Naruto asked.

"My little brother was the only thing that I ever cared about. Without him, I have no reason to go on." Tai said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a jar.

"Do you really think Ranmaru would've wanted this?" Naruto asked. Tai looked away for a moment, a tear slipping out of his eye. He looked back at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Please, Naruto Uzumaki, take my eyes." Tai said.

Naruto examined at him carefully.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Naruto said turning his back to Tai.

"But-" Tai started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Take care of them for me, Kakashi-sensei. Karin, let's go." Naruto and Karin started off in the direction Neji and his team had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please fav, follow, or review to let me know if you want me to continue? The more favs, follows, and reviews the story gets, the quicker I'll update. Disclaimer in the first chp. :) ***Imagine a vulpix with nine tails.**

Chapter 4

Kakashi ran, carrying Tai, with Sakura by his side, carrying Tenten on her back.

"Why do you want to give Naruto your eyes? Why Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"My little brother was quite fond of him, even going so far as to call him "friend". And I loved my little brother, so I too accept Naruto as a friend and want to help him reach his goal, whatever it may be. You of all people, Hatake Kakashi, should understand that."

Kakashi did not respond, just kept running until they reached the entrance to Konoha. He and Sakura headed to the hospital where Ino took Tenten and Shizune took Tai accompanied by Kakashi.

"Please take my eyes and kill me?" Tai asked as soon as they reached the surgery room. Shizune gave Kakashi a look.

"He's Ranmaru's older brother and wants to give Naruto his eyes. And die. Naruto, of course, refused." Kakashi explained.

"Of course." Shizune said, waiting while the nurses prepped everything.

"Please, I'm begging you. I have no reason to live." Tai said, grabbing Kakashi's shirt and looking him in the eye. Kakashi saw a bit of Obito in this stranger. He sighed.

"Kakashi?" Shizune said asking for his input.

"It's what he wants. What's to stop him from removing his eyes and committing suicide once he's all healed up?" Kakashi said, reluctantly consenting.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Hatake Kakashi." Tai said. Shizune prepped him for eye removal and a needle in the arm.

As Naruto and Karin ran through the forest, Naruto wondered about the stranger they'd just defeated.

"I have to get Sasuke back. And a kekkei genkai like that would certainly help, but do I really want to use someone else's power to achieve my goal?" He thought. Then he thought about something Kakashi said to him once.

\- Flashback -

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you only have Sharingan in one eye?" Naruto asked.

"This Sharingan was not originally mine. It was entrusted to me, it was a gift of sorts. Not to say that I don't appreciate it, it's indeed very special to me, but I only use when I need to. I want to use my own power to reach my goals, but sometimes it's not enough. That's why we have comrades, Naruto, to help each other. My friend and I had the same goal and when my power's not strong enough to reach that goal, I have a hand, well eye, from my friend to help me out." Kakashi explained.

\- End Flashback -

"It's been four and half years since Sasuke left and I still haven't been able to bring him back. I've been trying to do it myself. Maybe I need to accept some help. But I still don't know if I want that kind of help…" Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Karin stopping and grabbing Naruto by the collar.

"Wait a second, Naruto. Something's not right. I sense your friend's chakras, but they've been disturbed. I think they're trapped in a genjutsu." Karin said, letting him go.

"Genjutsu? Do you sense any other chakra in the area?" Naruto asked.

"No...wait. I sense...something...but it's faint…and whatever it is, it's not human." Karin said.

"Not human, you say. What on earth is it then?" Naruto said taking off toward his friends again.

"Naruto wait!" Karin said taking off after him. They caught up to Neji, Lee and Yamato at a small waterfall. In front of them, sat a small, fluffy creature. With nine tails.*****

"Is that…?" Karin started but stopped as she turned and looked at Naruto.

"It can't be….can it? A miniature nine-tailed fox?" Karin asked.

**_"Kurama, is this possible?" Naruto asked._**

**_"I know what you're asking and how dare you! Do I look cute and cuddly to you?! There's no way that thing is a part of my chakra!" Kurama shouted, feeling slightly embarrassed._**

"Naruto?" Karin asked. Naruto blinked and looked at her, then back at the fox.

"I don't know." Naruto said. He took a step forward and the fox's ears perked up. It stood and looked around. As it locked eyes with Naruto, it's nine-tails fused into one, which it wagged furiously. It ran over to him and jumped toward him. Naruto caught it and it started licking his face.

"Aw, he likes you." Karin said, going googly eyed.

Naruto looked at the creature and went into tailed beast mode.

"I don't sense any hostile chakra coming from her." Naruto stated.

"Her?" Karin said, moving to pet the little fur ball. The mini fox then jumped into her arms and started licking her face as well.

"I'm gonna call you Kit." Karin said.

Naruto exited tailed beast mode and looked at the mini fox again.

"Kit...are you the one who trapped my friends in a genjutsu?" The fox stopped licking Karin's face and looked at him as if it understood what he was saying. Kit jumped out of Karin's arms and ran to stand in front of Neji, Lee and Yamato. She looked at them with her big brown eyes and they began to glow a light pink color.

"What...What happened?" Lee asked.

Kit ran back over to Naruto and looked up at him wagging her tail.

"Good girl, Kit." Karin said, picking her up again.

"It appears that - Kit, you call him? - trapped us in a genjutsu." Yamato said.

"Her." Karin said.

"Right. Well, I suppose since the sun has set and we'd be at a disadvantage if a fight were to start, we should set up camp here." Neji said. Yamato used wood style and created a small tree. Lee used his taijutsu to chop it into firewood, then he started laying out the sleeping bags. After he finished he looked to Neji.

"I'm going to help Naruto and Captain Yamato with the flames of youth." Lee said then took off after them.

Neji looked at Karin, his Byakugan activated, and realized something. He looked to Yamato, the two shared a look.

"Naruto, why don't we see if we can catch some dinner, ne?" Yamato said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and leading him toward the bottom of the waterfall.

"Yeah, ok. I am hungry." Naruto said.

Neji waited until they were out of earshot, then turned to Karin, deactivating his Byakugan.

"Karin-san, I don't know you very well, and I don't know the jutsus you can use other than medical ninjutsu. I think that we should talk about some things," he motioned for her to sit next to him, " I noticed that when you're near Naruto, your chakra is...different. When he left with Yamato, it went back to normal. I've never seen anything like it. Could you explain?" Neji asked.

She looked down at the fox in her lap, which she continued to pet.

"Well, I love and admire Naruto. I want to be like him. He makes me want to become stronger." Karin said simply. Neji was shocked, something that almost never happened.

"The same words Lady Hinata said to me." Neji thought.

"It's more than that though. I want to walk by his side. I want to be his friend and…" Karin stopped, blushing furiously. Neji understood. He also worried.

"She reminds me of my cousin. But she's also extremely different. *sigh* I hope your ready for this fight, Naruto. This one will be unlike any other." Neji thought, smirking inwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Disclaimer in the first chp. Enjoy ch 5! :)

"So what techniques can you use?" Neji asked her.

"Katon!" Karin said, before reaching her hand out over the fire wood. A small flame formed to sit on her middle finger and she flicked it forward, lighting the campfire.

"I can also use Earth style techniques, all the techniques that come with medical ninjutsu and my own special abilities, and practically any sealing jutsu. I can use Mind's Eye of the Kagura. I can suppress my own chakra to hide from other sensory type ninjas. Also…" she hesitated before looking away from Neji, "I've never told anyone this before so please don't tell Naruto, I want to tell him myself." Karin said.

"You have my word." Neji said. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"...I'm from the Uzumaki clan, so I can use techniques specific . My dad told me about Lady Kushina of the Uzumaki clan. She was kind of like Tsunade-sama. By that I mean, a princess. She was one of a few surviving Uzumaki. My parents left Uzushiogakure a year before the village was destroyed. We moved to Kusagakure, where my parents were killed when that village was destroyed as well. Orochimaru found me and took me in." Karin explained, holding Kit close.

"I thought it was common knowledge that you are of the Uzumaki clan?" Neji said.

"What? No. How'd you figure it out?" Karin asked.

"I've read a lot about different clans' histories. Most of the women and some of the men of the Uzumaki clan had red or reddish-pink hair, like you and Lady Kushina. Also, we like to know as much about our enemy as we can." Neji explained.

"Oh." was all she could say.

"Well, now I am a Hidden Leaf ninja and will serve as such." Karin said, setting a sleeping Kit down on her sleeping bag.

"I see. I'm sure you'll find whatever it is you're searching for in this world." Neji said, thoughtfully. Karin was preparing to respond but was interrupted as she sensed Lee and Naruto literally racing back to the campsite. She ran out to them in fury, stopping them in their tracks.

"IF YOU WAKE KIT UP, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" She said with fire in her eyes.

"Sorry." they said in unison. Yamato just shook his head. They all walked back to the campsite, with Naruto and Lee making sure to be extra careful, and sat around the fire to warm up and cook the fish they caught.

"Is that a mutant fish?" Karin asked just noticing the giant fish Naruto and Lee carried.

"Probably. It took both Naruto and Lee to catch it." Yamato replied.

"It looks like a ridgeback mountain fish. But what would it be doing here? The mountains are another day's travel away." Neji said, thinking out loud.

"Do you think it's safe to eat?" Yamato asked.

"I don't sense any abnormalities, so it should be fine." Karin said.

"Let's eat then!" Naruto said said a little too loud. Karin glared at him as Kit stirred behind them, but didn't wake. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as the mini fox settled.

"Idatakimasu!" They all said before digging in.

Kakashi stood in Tsunade's office, explaining everything that happened.

"I see. Well, it can't be helped, I guess. I don't think she is, but what if Karin is another Kabuto? I can't willingly allow her to just roam free." Tsunade said.

"I can see where you're coming from. I thought that way at first too. But like I said before Naruto trusts her and so do I. Especially if Naruto is by her side." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade questioned.

"I mean, she wouldn't do anything to betray Naruto. Have you seen the way she acts around him? The way she looks at him? She feels about Naruto the same way Sakura feels about Sasuke." Kakashi explained. Tsunade considered what he said and after thinking smiled. She stood and moved to look out of the window at the village she swore to protect.

"Now that you mention it, she does seem to be more than just curious about or infatuated with Naruto. Very well then. I want to believe that you're right, but as Hokage, I must think of the consequences of every decision and how they will affect the Hidden Leaf." Tsunade said, giving him a sideways look.

"Then allow me to make a suggestion." Kakashi said, kneeling as if he was still an ANBU.

"Go ahead." Tsunade said.

"I know you've been planning on making Naruto the Sixth Hokage. I also know your conditions for him." Kakashi said.

"What's your point?" Tsunade said.

"Let Naruto marry Karin. She's a full-fledged Hidden Leaf shinobi now and he's allowed to marry her. We both know she's the perfect choice for rebuilding his clan. Also, she'll be under constant surveillance being the Hokage's wife and all. She won't suspect a thing. It's a win-win." Kakashi suggested.

"And what if Naruto doesn't want to marry Karin?" Tsunade asked.

"I know for a fact that he already does. I was an AMBU once you know. I check in on him every once and a while. He dreams about Karin all the time. Besides, once he knows she's an Uzumaki, he'll have no more reservations." he explained.

"Very well. I'll consider your suggestion. Your mission is over. You're dismissed." Tsunade said.

Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. After leaving the Hokage's tower, he headed toward the hospital.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Shizune asked, seeing him come in.

"I came to check on Ino and Tenten and to see if the surgery went well?" Kakashi said, giving Shizune a look. She understood and lead him to a more private location of the hospital.

"Ino and Tenten are fine, they just need to rest. As for the surgery, it was a success. But that's not why you're really here is it?" she asked.

"No. Actually, I need to talk to you about something." Kakashi replied, pulling a scroll out of his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something's been bugging me and I'd like to talk to Tai before his execution. I need to know how he knew where to find Naruto and what his connection is to Orochimaru." Kakashi said.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Disclaimer in first ch. Enjoy!

Naruto and company laid sleeping, all except for Neji and Karin who were on watch duty. Neji used his Byakugan to search for enemies while Karin used her Mind's Eye of the Kagura to search beyond the reach of the Byakugan.

"You said you wanted to talk strategy, Neji-kun." Karin said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, I did. And just Neji is fine. Before we were interrupted, I wanted to ask you something. You said you were with Orochimaru for some time. This gives us an advantage, considering our mission is to find the last three remaining hideouts in this area." Neji said.

"Yes, I know where each one is hidden. I can lead you to them."

"Good. That puts to rest one concern. But here's the other one," he turned and looked at her, "Karin-san, if at some point we run into someone you knew and worked with under Orochimaru, would you be able to kill them?" Neji asked.

Karin wouldn't meet his gaze. Instead she turned and looked at Naruto who was sleeping with a sleeping Kit snuggled up next to him.

"I used to think that Orochimaru was the one who saved me, gave me purpose. I was wrong. He just used me to further his own agenda. After he was killed, I decided to follow Sasuke. I thought he would give me a new purpose. Instead, Sasuke did the same thing and was even willing to kill me. But then Naruto came along. He helped me see the light. He's the one who truly saved me and I will do whatever I have to, to protect him and help him reach his goals." Karin said.

Neji nodded, satisfied with her answer. He turned his attention toward the rising sun.

"We should get everyone up and be on our way. The sun is starting to rise." Neji said standing. He reached out a hand to help Karin up. She took it and stood just as Naruto opened his eyes. He scowled, sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Tell me I'm still dreaming and you guys are not holding hands." Naruto said. "You coulda told me you two are together, I'm not mad." He added smiling.

"No! It's not- we weren't- he just helped me up." Karin said, blushing and dropping her hands to her sides.

"Lee, Captain Yamato, rise and shine. We need to move out as soon as possible." Neji said, ignoring them both and gathering the packs that he'd re-packed the night before.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto grumbled rolling up his sleeping bag and putting it on the pile of packs. Kit woke up and stretched and jumped up onto Naruto's head.

Neji sealed their stuff in a scroll and put the scroll back in its clip before turning to address his comrades again.

"The new formation is as follows: Naruto and Karin will take the lead, Lee you're in the middle, and Captain Yamato and I will take the flank. Karin knows where each hideout is located so she will be leading us to each one." Neji instructed. Naruto stopped grumbling as everyone got into position.

"Let's go." Neji said. Everyone took off at full speed.

Karin blushed, feeling Naruto's eyes land on her every so often. She started to think seriously.

"This sucks. Kakashi let me overhear the conversation between Lady Tsunade and Naruto about rebuilding his clan. I know I'd be the only logical and therefore perfect choice. I need to talk to him, but now is not the time. I'll have to wait until we get back to the village I guess." Karin sighed in thought.

"The first one is just up ahead, guys. After Orochimaru's death, most of the hideouts were abandoned. There are a few of his experiments that believe he'll come back, but they shouldn't be too hard to handle. They were all deemed failures by Orochimaru because they were completely useless." Karin said.

"Still. We should not let our guard down." Lee said.

They continued on for two more miles before Karin instructed them to land in some nearby bushes.

"I'm sensing a few weaklings so far. Nothing out of the ordinary. We should be able to take them out easily." Karin informed them.

"Good. Karin, you know the compound so you'll go in first, followed by Naruto. Yamato, Lee, and I will stand guard outside. Be careful you two. This is Orochimaru we're dealing with. He may be dead, but I'm sure he had security measures put in place ahead of time." Neji said.

"Got it. This won't take long. Let's go, Karin." Naruto said, not really listening.

Before Karin could respond, Naruto jumped out of the bushes, running toward the entrance, with Kit right behind him. She sensed when he created two shadow clones and took out the first two guys who were stationed just inside the gate. She laughed and followed suit.

"You think they'll be alright?" Yamato asked. Neji smiled, understanding the double entendre.

"Hn. We'll see." Neji said.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Disclaimer in first ch. Sorry for taking so long to update. A lot has happened since last time, won't bore you with details. Anywho, enjoy!**

Karin, Kit, and Naruto moved silently through the compound killing everyone who crossed their path. As they came upon the last room, they noticed the door was locked. Karin used her Mind's Eye of the Kagura to check for any unwanted traps on the other side. Sensing none, she kicked in the door. They walked inside the spacious room and split up to start looking around for anything living. Kit ran to the back wall and started clawing and growling at it. Karin went to see what was upsetting Kit and sensed something odd on the other side.

"_What is this? It's like there's another room behind this wall, but I can't sense the whole thing. Like something or someone is blocking me off. There's only one person I've ever met who could block my Mind's Eye. But it couldn't be… This technique will definitely reveal once and for all what's or who's behind this wall." _ Karin thought. She walked up to the wall and reached to put her hand flat against the wall to use Mind's Eye of Okami. She closed her eyes and for a second nothing happened and she was surrounded by darkness. All of a sudden, a huge pair of grey eyes opened to look down at her. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"What is it, Karin?" Naruto asked, noticing her whole demeanor change. When she didn't respond, he moved to stand beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Karin?" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Karin looked at him.

"What's going on?" He asked again.

"Gomen ne, Naruto. There's something on the other side of the wall." Karin answered.

"Why didn't you say so? Stand back." Naruto said. He focused his chakra in his right hand before punching and subsequently demolishing the wall.

"I could've done that, ya know." Karin said, pouting slightly as they walked through the "door" Naruto had just made. She looked around and spotted a body chamber. She slowly made her way towards it, intending to investigate, but Kit beat her to it. She started growling again.

"Hey, what is this thing?" Naruto said, walking over to the chamber as well and rubbing the condensation off of it. "What the...there's a body in here." He said.

"Yes. I know. Orochimaru would keep his 'experiments' in these body chambers when he wasn't using them." Karin explained, remembering the times she was put in a 'body tube' as she liked to call them. "_Because you're not dead but you're not alive either in these damn things." _She scoffed as she recalled the thought.

Naruto wiped away the rest of the condensation coating the chamber. He looked at the long, orange hair, and the small hands and feet of the figure in front of him.

"It's a girl." Naruto said. Karin was brought back as she heard, more like felt, Naruto's words. Like the words themselves were on fire. Naruto was getting upset.

"What the hell? She's just a little girl!" Naruto said. He drew back his arm. She turned to see what was upsetting him. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"No, Naruto! Don't!" Karin yelled. But it was too late. Naruto punched the glass, shattering it. He caught the limp body of the girl as she fell forward.

"Naruto. You have no idea what you just did." Karin said.

"She's just a kid." He responded.

"You don't understand. She's not just a kid. She's-" Karin started. But before she could finish, she, Naruto, and Kit were blown back by an unseen force.

"What the hell?" Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"I tried to warn you! She was in there, in here, for a reason! She's very unstable. One moment she's fine and the next...the next, your whole village is destroyed!" Karin explained.

"Karin." The little girl said. Her voice was high-pitched and slightly distorted.

"What? How does she know your name?" Naruto said, disbelieving.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to stop her before she gets uncontrollable." Karin said.

"It's been a long time, Karin. Oh, don't give me that look. I'm the one who's been locked in this metal body bag." The child said.

"Orihime. All this time I thought you were dead." Karin said, resisting the urge to run and hug the little girl.

"Well, I'm not." Orihime said, bitterly.

"Listen to me. I know I broke my promise and I'm so sorry. I tried to save you. And even after the flames were put out, I tried to get back to the village to look for you, but mother and father said, you'd died. Back then, I had no idea that there were worse things than death. That you could've been subjected to Orochimaru's experiments...I'm so sorry, Orihime. I'm so so sorry." Karin explained, not realising that she was crying.

Orihime looked at her and smiled a humorless smile.

"You should be sorry. Do you have any idea how many times I wished I was dead? How many lonely nights were spent doing Orochimaru's bidding? No. You don't. Because you weren't here." She said. Tears fell from the girl's eyes as she spoke the next words. "Orochimaru, has ordered me to kill you."

"What? Orochimaru's dead." Naruto said.

"I know. One of my powers allows me to communicate with and even use the powers of those who are dead, for a limited time, which is why you can't move, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry, Karin." Orihime said as she disappeared from their sight. Naruto tried to move and found that she was right. He looked up in time to see Kit as she charged the girl. Orihime waved a hand in Kit's direction and she was thrown back against a wall and knocked out.

"Naruto, she's invisible and she has an ability that blocks the Mind's Eye of the Kagura. I need you to use bijuu mode." Karin instructed.

Naruto did as he was told and went into to bijuu mode.

"She's right in front of you." Naruto said.

Orihime materialized and kicked Karin in the stomach, sending her flying back against the wall..

"Karin...I need you to make one more promise to me." Orihime said, walking toward her.

"What?" Karin said, dodging a punch and a kick.

"Kill me." Orihime said. Orihime tried to kick Karin, but Karin grabbed her leg.

"I-I can't!" Karin cried. Orihime took that opportunity to use her free leg to twist and kick Karin away from her.

"If you don't, you'll die!" Orihime yelled. "I don't want to kill you, but I don't have a choice! Karin, I'm begging you. Please!" She begged.

"I know that, but still. I just can't. You're my-" Karin started.

"Karin. Look at her! Can't you see she's suffering?" Naruto interrupted. Karin glanced at Naruto then looked and watched as Orihime struggled to overcome Orochimaru's control.

"I have control of myself, but I don't how long it'll last. Please, Karin you have to kill me now!" Orihime said, falling to her knees. She released the jutsu that Naruto was stuck in, but he remained where he stood.

"Orihime!" Karin ran to her side. Orihime looked up at her, smiling through tears.

"I can't go on living this way. If you love me, you'll kill me. Please, onee-chan?" Orihime pleaded weakly. Karin stared down at her little sister. She hugged her tightly.

"I can't. I can't lose you again." Karin said. Orihime caught Naruto's eye. The two shared a look. Orihime nodded once. Naruto sighed and created a shadow clone. He formed the rasengan and dispelled the clone. She shifted her attention back to her sister.

"You've already lost me. Even if I somehow manage to break free completely of Orochimaru's grasp, I can't survive in the outside world anymore. Either way, I'm going to die. You'd be doing me a favor. Please..." Orihime said, stroking Karin back. She glanced up to see Naruto waiting for a signal to charge. Holding her sister, she could feel her affection, admiration, and loyalty to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I need you to do me a favor. Please take care of my sister. She needs you." Orihime asked him telepathically. He nodded.

Orihime pulled away from her sister and charged Naruto. Karin reacted instantly. She grabbed her kunai and focussed her chakra to release her chakra chains, using her Shunpo ability to appear before her sister. Naruto, just realizing what Orihime was doing, tried to stop Karin, but didn't reach her in time. She wrapped the chains around her sister's body and ran the kunai through her heart.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. But I can't let you harm, Naruto." Karin said, drawing her chains back into herself, causing Orihime to fall forward into her arms.

"Karin, she-" Naruto started but Orihime interrupted him.

"I see. You've found a place where you belong. A place where you don't have to kill people and do other awful things to earn someone's respect and affection, like Orochimaru. I'm glad." Orihime said with a real smile. She moved to whisper in Karin's ear.

"Stay close to Naruto. You're good together and I can see that he makes you happy." She started to lose her strength and sunk to the ground, taking Karin with her.

"Naruto, you're strong, but you can get even stronger. Karin can train you. You can use the chakra chains as more than just a weapon and you can learn the techniques of the Uzumaki and Senju, maybe even some other clans. You have unlimited potential. You two will make each other stronger than you ever thought possible." Orihime said. She motioned for him to come closer and took both of their hands. Closing her eyes, she transferred some her powers to them. He breathing became short and ragged.

"You'll now be able to sense each other and communicate telepathically. I gave you a few other techniques as well but you'll have to work together to figure out what they are." Orihime said. She opened her eyes to see Karin crying again and reached up to wiped her tears away.

"Please don't cry, Onee-sama. I'm finally free. We both are." Orihime said. With that, she welcomed death with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer in ch 1.**

Naruto carried Orihime's body as he, Kit, and Karin ran out of the compound, now finished with the inspection. The silence was deafening but Naruto wanted to give Karin the space he thought she needed.

"_I can't imagine how much pain she's in. All I can do is be here for her._" Naruto thought. He risked a glance in her direction. She wore an impassive expression.

"_A mask._" He thought with a sigh.

As they turned and headed down the last hallway, he felt something odd enter his mind.

"I'll be ok, Naruto. I know she tricked me into killing her. She got what she wanted. She's free." Karen told him telepathically.

"You're free too, Karen. And despite what you think, you're not alone. I'm here for you. So are all of our comrades." Naruto sent back. He felt it, a small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you." She replied.

"You're always welcome. Always." He said.

They came out into the clearing where they met back up with Neji, Lee, and Yamato.

"Naruto, what happened?" Yamato asked taking the Orihime's body and laying it on the ground.

"Her name was Orihime. She was Karin's little sister who was being controlled by Orochimaru, even from the grave." Naruto said. His friends wanted to ask questions, but decided to wait until Karin wasn't around.

"Captain Yamato, would you mind? We brought her all this way to bury her." Naruto asked. Yamato nodded and used his Earth release to create a grave and bury Orihime all at once. For a long moment, nobody moved, nobody spoke.

Naruto's stomach growled loudly, breaking the silence. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's ok. It's just about lunch time anyway, right, Neji?" Yamato said. He and Neji shared a look.

"Of course. Lee, let's go hunting." Neji said taking off into the forest.

"Right." Lee said taking off after him.

"I'll get firewood." Yamato said, then disappeared.

As soon as Naruto and Karin were alone, she fell to her knees.

"Karin!" Naruto rushed to her side, with Kit right beside him. He put his hand up to her forehead, making her blush slightly. As his skin made contact with hers, he felt a strange sensation spread throughout his body. Karin felt it too and tried to suppress the chill that travelled up her spine.

"What is this feeling?" He sent.

"I don't know." She sent back.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm alright. I just used a lot of chakra. After I eat and rest a bit, I'll be good as new." She explained.

"Are you sure? Your face looks a little flushed." He said, inspecting her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"If you say so, you're the medical ninja." He said, releasing her. He noted that the sensation dissipated with the lack of physical contact.

He smiled getting an idea. He took her hands in his, closing his eyes, ignoring the weird feeling that accompanied the contact.

"What are you-?" She stopped as he entered kyuubi mode. A warmth started in her hands and seemed to flow through every vein in her body. She closed her eyes, revelling in the comforting sensation it gave her, like right in that moment nothing else mattered and she wished she could always feel this way - safe and secure. After a few minutes, it stopped as he pulled his hands away and she immediately felt empty and cold and sad inside.

"Chakra." She said.

"Yep. Feel better?" Naruto asked with a big grin, deactivating kyuubi mode.

"Much. Thank you." She returned his smile, looking back up at him.

"You're welcome." He said.

Lee weaved through the trees as he chased a rabbit.

"Get back here!" He yelled, but of course the rabbit kept hopping away.

"Lee, it's just one rabbit. Let it go." Neji said from behind him, but Lee wasn't listening.

"I've had it with you!" He said, readying a kunai. He steadied his hand and threw the kunai hitting the rabbit right in the side, killing it instantly.

"Victory!" He said, moving in to collect his kill.

"Happy now?" Neji asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance, not that Lee noticed.

Out of nowhere, a wolf appeared, snatching up the dead rabbit and running away with it. Lee was stunned momentarily. Neji stifled a chuckle.

"Hey! That is my kill!" He yelled, readying another kunai. He threw it, but the wolf dodged it. Neji shook his head, giving up on trying to convince Lee to let it go.

"Let's see how you like this." Lee said readying his shuriken. He threw them hitting the wolf in the leg this time. The wolf let out a long, pain-filled yelp, dropping the dead rabbit. After a few seconds, a loud, dreadful growl came from farther in the forest.

"Great." Neji said.

Kit Jumped out of Karin's lap and hissed in the direction that Neji and Lee had gone. Naruto and Karin noticed a low rumbling sound that seemed to be getting louder. And closer.

"Naruto! Shadow clones, now!" Neji said as he and Lee came running from the forest. Naruto created a bunch of shadow clones. All the Naruto clones and the original pulled out their Fujaku, ready for whatever was coming at them.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

"They are wolves that someone angered after messing with one of the babies." Neji said.

"Baby? That thing looked full grown! And why should I have to give up MY kill?" Lee argued.

"Here they come!" Karin said.

The giant wolves charged out of the forest. Naruto and his clones jumped into action, charging towards them.

"Those are not wolves! They're monsters!" Karin exclaimed, picking up Kit and holding her protectively.

"I've got this guys. Bring it on!" Naruto cried. The original Naruto went after the one he suspected was the alpha, the largest out of all of them.

The Narutos and wolves pushed each other back, seemingly evenly matched.

The alpha wolf stepped forward. Naruto noticed his jet black coat

"You fight nobly young shinobi." The wolf said.

"You're pretty good yourself. For a wolf." Naruto replied.

"You don't know who I am? I'm not just a wolf. I am Mayonaka, The Silent Fang of the forest. In my 325 years of life, I have never been defeated." He announced.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Naruto said. Mayonaka chuckled.

"I admire your spirit. Tell you what. I'll fight you and all your clones all by myself. If I win, I get to eat that one for messing with one of my little ones." Mayonaka said.

"Fine with me. But If I win, you have to enter into a summoning contract with me." Naruto said, causing Mayonaka to scoff.

"Sure. But it's not gonna happen." Mayonaka said.

"We'll see now, won't we?" Naruto said, as he and his clones went into bijuu mode.

They charged each other once again. Mayonaka spun around sweeping his long, thick tail and sending a slice of wind in Naruto's direction, dispelling a number of clones. Naruto smirked. His plan was working. He built up his chakra as another wave of clones ran toward the huge wolf, successfully distracting him. He noticed something felt a bit different, but decided he'd figure it out later.

"Kamikaze!" Naruto yelled as he used his Fujaku to create a typhoon, one that was much bigger than the ones he'd managed to create while training. He just assumed that kyuubi mode was the cause.

"Kamaitachi!" A clone said, following up with his wind scythe to complete his newest technique.

He and his clone sent their attacks toward Mayonaka who was thrown into the air and engulfed in the tornado.

"What did he just do? What is that?" Lee asked.

"Byakugan! It seems as if he has combined the tornado with the same technique he uses with his Rasenshuriken. Mayonaka is trapped inside while being bombarded by scythes made of pure chakra. I can barely keep up with how many there are. It's clear that Naruto has won this fight." Neji explained.

Naruto, seeing that he'd won, stopped the jutsu. After all, he didn't want to kill the wolf.

"Victory is mine." Naruto said, smugly.

"It seems to be as you say, young one. You're stronger than you look. I will uphold my end of the bargain. I look forward to fighting along side someone such as you." Mayonaka said, bowing slightly to Naruto, causing the other wolves to bow to him as well.

"The feeling is mutual. But before we enter into a contract. There's one thing that needs to be done." Naruto said.

"Oh? What would that be?" Mayonaka asked, raising his large head.

"Lee. Come over here for a second." Naruto said. Lee moved to stand beside him.

"You owe them an apology." Naruto said.

"I am very sorry for disturbing you and your pack." Lee said, bowing.

"I accept your apology. You didn't know any better. Besides, your actions brought us here." Mayonaka said.

"Now, for the contract." Naruto said, reaching into his pocket for a scroll. He drew the correct symbols and put a drop of his and Mayonaka's blood on it. The scroll glowed for a minute as another symbol appeared in the middle of it.

"It's done." Neji said.

"Well, we'll be going now." Mayonaka said. Naruto nodded.

"See you around." Naruto said.

The huge wolf and his pack retreated back into the forest.

"Well...that was interesting." Neji said as he set down his sack full of kills.

"Now, we just have to wait on Captain Yamato to return with the wood." He said.

No one noticed as Kit walked over to his sack.

Soon, Yamato appeared with firewood as well as some kills of his own.

"I was doing some hunting of my own when I heard a commotion. What happened?" He asked, setting down his stuff.

"Lee caused some trouble with The Silent Fang of the forest but Naruto took care of it." Karin said, still in awe.

"Ok then. As long as it's been settled. Now, Karin-san, would you be so kind as to start the fire?" Yamato asked. She nodded.

Karin built up her chakra in one hand. Something felt different about it, but she couldn't quite figure out what.

Karin focussed on the firewood and activated her fire release. She was pushed backward as she set the wood ablaze. Naruto immediately contained the huge flame in a barrier of wind. Slowly he suffocated the fire until it died down to a small campfire.

He helped Karin up.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I was building my chakra and felt something strange, but I thought it was just the chakra you gave me earlier." Karin explained.

"Byakugan!" Neji inspected Karin for a minute.

"Well?" She inquired.

"Everything seems normal now. Moving forward, we'll just have to be careful." He said.

"Can we eat now?" Naruto asked, turning to Neji's sack to see a full Kit laying on top of Neji's sack which was now only half full.

"Don't worry, there's still plenty to eat. Good thing Captain Yamato hunted as well." Neji said.

"A good thing indeed because I am starving." Lee said.

"You don't get any. You can starve to death." Yamato said. Everyone just stared at him, except for Lee who'd burst into tears. Yamato looked at them.

"I was kidding." He said. They all tear dropped.

They sat around the campfire, eating and chatting and having a good time. Karin watched and laughed at the interaction between Lee and Naruto and how even though Neji reprimanded them, he was amused too. It reminded her of when she travelled with Sasuke. She and Suigetsu were always at odds with each other. She remembered the first time Orochimaru brought Suigetsu in to be experimented on. He pissed her off even then. She really had done awful things for Orochimaru. She oversaw hundreds, possibly thousands of his experiments.

Karin suddenly stopped, realizing something that caused a heavy, almost painful feeling to settle in the pit of her stomach. Everyone stopped too and turned to her.

"Karin, what is wrong?" Lee asked.

She worried her bottom lip, contemplating whether or not to say what she was thinking. Naruto moved to sit next to her. He took her hand and noticed that odd sensation again, but again he ignored it.

"What is it?" Naruto pressed, concerned.

"Orochimaru charged me with keeping all of his experiments under control. I never knew about Orihime. That means that there was someone else Orochimaru trusted to handle such affairs. Someone he obviously trusted more than me. The only two people I can think of are Kabuto and Sasuke, but it couldn't be either of them because they were always with him." She said.

"That means there's someone else out there. Someone who could quite possibly take over his operations as his successor." Naruto said.

"Not only that. But how many more secret experiments are there?" Neji asked.


End file.
